Episode 4
Episode 4 debuted 24 January 2016. Summary The day of the Gathering. The fate of the Shieldlands lies moments away, but having lost some of her closest allies, Rheda’s (Joanne Whalley) chances of becoming leader of these great realms and thus preventing civil war looks bleak and her worries escalate. With the odds against her, Rheda knows that if she loses, she must fight to the death. Meanwhile, a furious Slean (Ed Speleers) must also make a sacrifice for his mother’s campaign and play his part, but in doing so, his loyalties become deeply conflicted. Later, at Rheda’s request, Beowulf and his gang are tasked with a mission to help cement Rheda’s position as Jarl of the Shieldlands, and they must make a significant journey across the epic landscape. En route, Beowulf’s party are ambushed, their mission is compromised and thus, Rheda’s leadership hangs in the balance. Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Slean - Edward Speleers *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Rate - David Ajala *Varr - Edward Hogg *Lagrathorn - Ian Puleston-Davies *Roth - Richard Bremner *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Malek - Jack Sandle *Dayna - Kezia Burrows *Aaron - Ruben Lawlor-Leckie *Argat - Joey Ansah Uncredited *Kragen - Liam Scott *Unidentified Warig priest - ? Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Simon Noone *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts *Production Runner - La Toyah McDonald *Unit Manager - Mark Valentine *Script Supervisor - Holly Johnson *Language Consultant - Prof. David Adger *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Assistant Production Co-ordinator - Jordan Barrett *Production Secretary - Chris Bevan *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operator - David Morgan *Focus Pullers - Rory Moles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Frederic Evard, Elizabeth Simpson *Standby Art Director - Kerry Ellen Maxwell *Set Decorator - Pilar Foy *Production Buyer - Kim Logan *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Standby Painter - Paul Hemming *Prosthetics - Crawley Creatures *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - Richard Macmillian *Dressing Props - David Hayden, John McKenzie *Standby Props - Matt Wells, Neil Smith *Construction Manager - Paul Ward *Rigger - David Ode *Assistant Costume Designer - Emma Howarth *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Artists - Lesley Hooper, Osman Mos *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Titles - Momoco *Horsemaster - Andy Butcher *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editor - Tony Gibson *Dialogue Editor - Dan Green *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designer - Christine Cant *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Music - Rob Lane *Editor - Emma Oxley *Director of Photography - Mike Spragg BSC *Production Designer - Grant Montgomery *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2015 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Breca *Slean *Elvina *Vishka *Abrecan *Rate *Varr *Lagrathorn *Roth *Lila *Brinni *Malek *Dayna *Aaron *Argat *Kragen *Unidentified Warig priest *Unidentified dead Warig priest *Hrothgar *Koll *Scorann *Bayen *Gorrik *Mara Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Warig **Skinshifter **Troll Events *The Gathering Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Bregan **Wisdeth **Banning **Varni **Mere ***Old Mere ***Island of Dunes *Edgelands **Warig burial ground Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep4week4/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes